


Poker Face

by Sunshade



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshade/pseuds/Sunshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Ramse playing poker, dirty talk about Cassie, sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day gift to all 12 Monkeys fans.

The nights were peaceful at the bunker. The few scientists still awake spent their time engrossed in research and discovery while the soldiers performed their duties, patrolling the building. The two groups shared in their unwavering focus for the mission and allowing no time for otherwise. For Cole and Ramse, shaped from years of survival and meagre luck, this silent ambition was an alien concept. In the outside world, such silence and peace as found in the bunker reigned only over the dead. In a way, the bunker was as quiet as a tomb.

Ramse's cards shifted as he looked up from his hand at Cole. They were both sitting in their shared quarters, drinks and cards set on a wooden table nearby. Neither of them was an experienced poker player but all that they had left for them tonight was sleep. Besides, Ramse seemed to enjoy betting whatever he could scrap from around their room. Cole held on well to his poker face since it was his default anyway.

Ramse drew his eyebrows together. Meagre luck had turned downright miserable for him.

"That Cassie."

Cole didn't catch the bait, taking it as a hint of Ramse's desperation. Ramse painfully widened his smile, continuing.

"Do you ever think of having a go at her?"

"Raise."

"Oh, brave!" Ramse sat back on his seat and made a show to appear relaxed, legs spread open and a purr in his voice. "But come on, buddy. I've seen the photographs of her lying around. She's not big in that department but she's got a nice, firm handful on her."

Cole shook his head. After several losses, Ramse was desperate for a win. But Cole wasn't so easily distracted.

"Come on," Ramse chuckled along "Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it!"

"What's it to you? Also, your turn."

"Shit," Ramse whispered to himself, wincing visibly at his hand of cards. But he was not going to take it lying down. "Indulge me, buddy. I've been stuck here while you're out on adventures with your girlfriend and that nice peachy ass of hers. The only thing I get down here is Whitley's face which is painful, man, downright excruciating to look at!" Cole chuckled, amused but unimpressed. He reached out for a card and Ramse's eyes followed him like a hawk. "And Cassie is pure vintage. Clean, rosy. Man, your hand up those supple breasts..."

Cole finally shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked up to meet Ramse's gaze. He'd wanted to make clear that Ramse shouldn't talk about Cassie like that. However, Ramse met his gaze first and didn't waver, his smile gone and eyes so piercing that Cole sympathetically considered how much his friend was in a genuine need to get laid.

"Tuck her nice, blonde hair behind her ears which you'd almost want to bite the skin off," Ramse whispered "She'd hold you off only to push her rosy tongue into your mouth, keeping you from breathing as long as she'd like. Oh, she'd love to do that to you, man. She really would."

"How would you know that?"

"Oh man, it's the innocent-looking that you can't underestimate. You only see what they want you to see."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Women, buddy. You get Cassie to flip her switch, she'll turn out to be one kinky fucker!" Cole had to laugh at that, despite Ramse's show for protest showing in his face. Ramse always had his way to see things but Cole knew that Cassie wasn't like that. Was she? No, her world in 2015 was good and comfortable. People fuck like animals in 2043, will fuck animals, if desperate enough. Cassie writhing in wild pleasure underneath him was a nice fantasy but that's all that was, a fantasy. But why could he almost see their positions switched? In this unknown side of Cass, she would ride him wild. He'd have no choice but to be at her beckon and love every minute of it.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

Ramse's purr woke him from his reverie. His friend looked at him with a quiet, almost predatory, triumph. At some point, their legs had met and Ramse's knees was touching up his thigh in mocking flirtation. Caught off-guard, Cole suddenly felt an inability to breathe. He dropped his cards on the table and rose from his seat. Ramse watched Cole head to bed and his expression shifted into panicky realisation.

"You're going to sleep? Come on, buddy, that's forfeit!"

"I've work-" Cole finally said and took care to reign in his emotion "To do tomorrow. Unlike you."

"Are you angry?"

Cole ignored him as he took off his dirty sweatshirt. Although amenities such as pyjamas felt pointless to a survivor like him, he didn't intend to forego the luxury in the bunker. At that point, Ramse set his hand on Cole's back.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I won't speak in that way about Cassie ever again."

It hadn't been just that but Cole didn't dignify the matter with an answer. Or better said, he couldn't. Ramse's cold hand on the muscles of his back sent odd shivers down his spine and all the way to his dick. Ramse was also unusually close to Cole, his breath leaving titillating trails of warmth on his bare shoulder.

"You've a hard-on" Cole noted bluntly for Ramse, slightly out of malice.

"Yeah," Ramse voice's wavered and unsuccessfully tried to sound casual "How about that? I guess talking about Cassie..." Cole held back his breathing again as Ramse's hand left his back, his nails briefly running down his skin. Ramse noticed. In fact, Ramse's muscles tensed just as well and Cole couldn't step away from the human warmth exerting goosebumps out of him. This was bad. They both knew it, didn't they? But that didn't stop Ramse from drawing closer. Ramse's hand trailed Cole's chest up to the man's face, tucking away Cole's hair behind his ear. 

"This was what I said you'd do to her."

Cole didn't reply with anything at first. Talking and thinking about Cassie had left him horny and that was simply that. He knew that this was the moment to step away, drop a one-liner and let this end as some awkward charade between friends.

"Yeah?" Cole finally replied. Ramse drew himself even closer, their chests touching. He turned Cole's face away, cheeks touching. "Then you'd bite her ear," Ramse whispered, running his lips and teeth on Cole's earlobe, leaving it red and moist. Ramse led Cole's hands to press against his chest. "You'd feel up those nice tits of hers. A tiny, perfect handful."

Ramse's chest was hard but his defined muscles felt warm and distinguishable under Cole's palms. Ramse placed his left hand on Cole's own bare chest, his fingers brushing against Cole's perked nipple from the cold. "God," Ramse uttered and grabbed what he could of Cole's chest muscle, his other hand landing on Cole's hip to pull him closer "Her tits would feel like heaven."

It came as something of a surprise, quick and almost dizzying, Ramse's lips touching his, pecking at his mouth. He felt Ramse's unshaven jaw prickle against his own. Suddenly, Ramse's tongue explored his and Cole felt a wave of repulsion. Cole had never kissed another man. Though he turned away on instinct, Ramse was already feasting on his neck while Cole's lips swelled and the feeling that his mouth had been ravaged lingered. Suddenly, Ramse drew back and pulled off his own shirt. Cole averted his eyes, gaze set on no distinct point, but the knowledge alone of another naked warm body in the room encouraged a primal hunger within him.

"Get on the bed."

"What?" Cole reacted, his train-of-thought suddenly slower.

"Get on the bed, buddy," Ramse repeated, voice softening into a near plea. "You'll feel more comfortable. I would."

Sitting down on the bed, Cole briefly considered to at least finish his drink but Ramse joined him beside him too quickly. Ramse urged Cole to lie down as he pushed his weight onto the man, hands exploring his body. With brief reluctance as he first tried to think it over, but finding no specific reason for any qualm, Cole gave up and let himself fall on his back. He'd had less than a second to look at the ceiling before Ramse dug at his throat again with his tongue. Cole's hand reached and felt up the man's hard back. Ramse lacked fat but years of survival had shaped his body into that of a strong survivor's.

Ramse pressed himself against him and Cole noticed the unmistakable weight of his friend's erection rubbing on his leg. Cole's own manhood hardened responsively under Ramse's thigh but in Cole's disadvantageous position, the rocking fell agonizingly one-sided. But then Ramse struck with a fury at his mouth again. Cole wasn't going to simply take it this time. He reached out with his hand behind Ramse's bald head and pulled him in, no shyer in interlocking tongues and exploring his friend. Ramse grunted in pleasure, the sound sending tingling vibrations down Cole's body. When Cole replied in kind, that encouraged Ramse to reach down, unbuttoning both their pants and clumsily pushing them half off their bodies. Ramse smiled, noticing how Cole wasn't wearing any underwear, the lazy fucker.

"Cassie might let you hump her leg," Ramse grabbed Cole's hand and leading both men down to their crotches "But it's that sweet pussy a man wants to get in" Ramse purred, eyes closed, and grabbed Cole's dick hard. Cole's breath got stuck in his windpipe as Ramse whispered "You two are driving me crazy, man."

Their wild and frantic exploration of eachother's bodies now focused to their manhoods as they jerked eachother off. Ramse was quick as he moved his hand up and down, perhaps too quick for Cole's endurance after so long without having any sex himself. Cole kept his hand tight as Ramse fucked it, his friend going in fast and slow to his own pleasure. Ramse's ripe body swayed in the unmistakable motion of sex over Cole. While Cole hadn't considered men as sexual prospects before, this sight nevertheless set off that side of his monkey brain that was always in search of relief.

"I bet it fits like a glove, her tight little pussy. But that ass" Ramse said before coming to a stop, swallowing his words with visible effort. Cole thought for a moment that he had cum and then realised Ramse was straining to restrain himself. His friend stopped jerking him off, pecking once at Cole's lips. Cole felt as if in a daze, only aware of that familiar prickling sensation from his dick rising in need. "Turn around, Cole" Ramse nearly begged.

Cole begun turning if it meant his dick would no longer go ignored. But then he reconsidered, cautious "Hold on, what are you-"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you," Ramse said, jokingly "Just turn around for a bit."

Torn between offering his back and the need to get off, Cole turned around with some reluctance. He felt Ramse pull off his pants that had stuck to his knees. Then, for brief seconds, the hair on Cole's skin raised from the cold of the room and the lack of touch. He could feel Ramse watching him, could hear him breathing. Then Ramse's hands ran down across his back, gently at first, and then harder, as the man drew closer to leave a trail of kisses and red lines on Cole's skin from his fingernails. It was an odd sensation but Cole still tried to reign him the thought of how vulnerable he might look on his back with sprawled legs. Ramse was one of the few people he trusted in the whole world. They were near brothers and companions. He didn't know where this shit now left them at but Cole decided he'd leave that thought for later.

"Can you imagine, the sight of her bare ass," Ramse's touch travelled downwards and his caress fell to Cole's own ass. "Red and slick with a sheen of sweat?" Gentle petting grew to grabbing a handful of his rear end, spreading his ass open now and then for the briefest of seconds. Cole snickered disrespectfully at Ramse, letting him know what he thought of this nonsense. He could feel his friend's cheeky grin as Ramse went down to peck at his butt cheek though and playfully slap it once. Cole bit his lips. Admittedly, the butt-stuff didn't feel bad but it was maddeningly embarrassing. Cole felt that he wouldn't last long in this position. It was at that point that Ramse found a way to temporarily block Cole's resistance by a brief lick of his balls. Cole gasped in surprise and buried his face into the mattress. Horny as they both were, he didn't think either of them would be going anywhere there with their mouths.

Ramse's tongue licked a trail from Cole's balls down to his shaft pressed against the mattress. One hand was still grabbing his ass cheek firmly but Cole couldn't mind that at this point. 

"I'd eat that cunt off her," He said, between licks "Just like how she'd go down on your cock."

Cole grunted, swaying himself gently against the mattress. Ramse's hand was slick with saliva as he played with his balls, his mouth varying between taking in the tip of his dick or administering to his shaft with wet kisses. Ramse's thumb was hovering dangerously close to his orifice however and that sent jolts of unease up Cole's spine. That didn't last long though, as Ramse kissed a journey up his shaft and took a daring lick at his anus. Cole's vision was cloudy and blurry. His whole body tensed. Ramse spread spit between his cheeks and Cole definitely knew that he wasn't going to last like this at all. Then, Ramse moved his body up to him, pressing his chest onto Cole's back and begun humping between his ass cheeks, the tip playfully poking and rubbing at Cole's orifice. Cole nearly lost it.

Ramse's pressing dick between his ass was like a smooth rock being rubbed against Cole's sensitive skin. But their movement syncing together, the swaying and pressing against the mattress, felt so close to sex. Granted, Cole could simulate the movement with a pillow but real human warmth, sweat and need triggered so many unmistakable senses. Cole and Ramse moved and moaned in unison.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie..." Ramse whispered in his ear, like an incantation "You gotta give her a shot, buddy. She's really worth it" Cole could only reply with a needy grunt, nearly out of breath. Ramse's body hair tickled against his skin. The bed creaked underneath them in rhythm as Ramse and him dug into eachother. Ramse rubbed himself against him on wherever he could: ass, thigh, back. He didn't care where as so long it was Cole's body under him. When droplets from exertion ran down Cole's back to pool on the mattress, Cole stopped moving along with Ramse. His friend licked behind his ear playfully. Cole could hear his friend's breath coming through his complacent smile.

"Get off me" Cole instructed.

"Sure," Ramse said, moving away on the spot "You finished?"

"No."

Cole had nearly come but something kept him from going through. It was the thought of cumming in such a compromising position. But he didn't think through about what he'd do next. In the seconds that followed, he considered simply jerking himself off and be done with it but Ramse shifted on the tiny bed and set his own back to the wall. He was still hard as a rock himself, running his hand lazily on his shaft.

"Come here."

Cole exhaled a deep breath and approached him, unsure of what Ramse intended now. When his friend spread his legs further, leaning back more to grant him better access, Cole watched him with little expression yet a wave of need and curiosity rising inside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No way that this isn't going to hurt, Ramse."

"I've told you, I've nothing to do when you're off with Cassie saving the world. A man gotta keep himself busy or he'll go crazy," At Cole's sceptical stare, he added. "Sometimes he finds new ways to help pass the time. New toys."

At that, Ramse brought up a tiny tube, branded with some name that Cole didn't recognise. "Pawned it off our lady scientist's cupboard. It's safe and she won't miss it."

Cole took it. In fact, goal set and tools in hand, he didn't feel a need to hesitate in laying down a line of the cool, slick gel across his shaft and drop a generous portion of it on his right hand. Said hand went down between Ramse's butt cheeks and Cole slipped his middle finger inside with no care for delicacy. Responsively, Ramse gasped, Cole's act sending a spasm across his body. Ramse thought to laugh the rough act off but Cole was already slipping a second finger inside him, making Ramse almost moan out loud. Watching Ramse twitch, Cole stroked himself with his other hand. Varying between gentle and harder pushes left Ramse bewildered as to Cole's intentions, his body tense.

"You'd finger Cassie like this, buddy?" Ramse asked, trying to hide slight desperation with a chuckle. Cole said nothing. He still had trouble imagining Cassie enjoying it as rough and dirty but as far as Ramse was concerned, the fucker had been asking for it. After nearly making Cole cum with his ass up and face buried into the mattress like a virgin, this was payback.

"Aaah-" Ramse moaned but shut his mouth immediately. Still, he could hardly veil the pleasure from how Cole was manhandling him. His asshole was numb and swelling and he could no longer tell how many fingers Cole had buried into him. It was difficult to keep up the smooth devil-may-care attitude to getting fucked just to get his friend off. Cole had reversed the roles too much, boring his piercing gaze into him, dominant of his comfort.

Unceremoniously, Cole's fingers slipped out from Ramse's ass, leaving it nearly gaping. He wiped the warmed up lube off his hand on the sheets while Ramse caught his breath. Then Cole reached out from under Ramse's thighs, grabbed him and pulled him closer. Ramse's back of the head hit the wall. After Cole reached for a pillow and methodically set it into place, he resumed breaking Ramse. He slipped the head of his cock inside him quicker than he'd expected. Ramse hadn't been kidding that he'd kept himself busy. Licking his lips, Cole shoved himself in.

Ramse opened his mouth but could only let out a wheezing sound. He blinked twice, unbelieving, and then moaned in desperate exhalation. Cole had nearly buried himself whole inside him. Ramse could feel Cole's body hair tickling at his cheeks. He felt downright impaled but the thought of Cole's cock being inside sparked an uncontrollable ecstasy.

"S-shit," Ramse said with heavy gasps "Cassie is not gonna walk for days."

At that, Cole slipped slightly out of Ramse in order to effectively ram himself whole inside again. Ramse's legs trashed responsively and Cole grabbed one to hold him still as he begun thrusting deep inside him.

A man's ass was different. Granted, Cole hadn't ever done anal before but it was different from a regular fuck with a woman. Like Ramse had said, a nice cunt fit much like like a glove all around his member. Wet and slippery, he might thrust but a woman could almost suck him whole on her own. Ramse was almost unbearably tight and his to ravage. Nature may not have intended for men to get pregnant but they still had ended up with a fuckhole of their own. Ramse's expression, torn between keeping his brain working and yet falling to overwhelming pleasure from Cole's cock up his ass, spoke for it.

"Cole" Ramse chanted and begged "Cole, Cole..."

Cole found a position to pick up thrusting pace. Eventually, Ramse could say nothing intelligible, only moaning between gasps for air in that croaky voice of his. Droplets of sweat ran down both their hot bodies and their moans echoed throughout the room. Cole felt himself closer and closer to climax. He laid his head on Ramse's shoulder and lost himself to the pleasure of ramming his cock deep inside his companion. Ramse wrapped an arm around Cole's head, running his hand across Cole's hair and tugging at his scalp. Then, Cole sat back and pulled Ramse to sit onto his lap. Cole pounded into Ramse relentlessly, Ramse lifting himself up and down his cock for his own pleasure and relief, moaning louder. Cole sucked on Ramse's skin and his hand slapped his friend across his ass. With Ramse audibly voicing his approval with a purr and a laugh, Cole slapped his ass cheeks more to get him up and then tugging at them to drive Ramse down on his cock, leaving him nearly voiceless. Ramse hadn't been to the outside world in a while but his ass would definitely be red thanks to Cole's hand marks. This thought made Ramse chuckle.

"What?" asked Cole, belatedly slowing down.

"Cassie's ass won't so look peachy for a while either" Cole chortled. At this point, he'd be fine with anything Cassie would do to him and vice versa. 

Ramse then set his hands on Cole's shoulders and pushed him down onto the mattress. Positioning himself over him as if ready for a leapfrog, he took Cole's length nearly all the way inside him. He smiled with little composure as Cole begun thrusting up into him. The staccato of skin slapping skin sounded all around them. Ramse held on but he felt his back slacking as his breathing was intermittently interrupted by Cole's unmerciful cock ramming up his ass as fast as it could. Then, Cole pulled Ramse down onto him, rose his hips and begun pounding with a fury that finally drove Ramse over the edge. He nearly roared when he cummed all over Cole's stomach and chest, strands of semen marking Cole's body as if white scars, the orgasm nearly shutting off his own brain. Cole was still thrusting into Ramse even when his friend's whole body and hole tensed and loosened, shaking in pleasure from the climax. Contently, Ramse let Cole do to his body as he willed, feeling the slick, warm semen collect between their bodies. Cole had grabbed his ass cheeks to keep pounding ferociously into him, breathing through grit teeth. Then, Cole felt his balls tighten, his shaft convulsing. Cole's vision grew cloudy again and every sound muted, hearing only his own breath and feeling his cock ramming up Ramse's tight, trained ass until he finally released himself into his friend and near brother, almost violently, his legs threshing about as he emptied himself into that warm hole. Even when he'd given himself over completely, Cole was still holding Ramse down on his manhood and convulsing with aftershocks.

Eventually, he was no longer deaf, his friend's heavy breathing sounding beside him. Cole let himself fall back completely on the mattress, his half-hard manhood slipping out Ramse's hole with an ungracious noise. A line of semen trickled down Ramse's ass. Cole stared numbly at the ceiling.

As his brain resumed its working course, Cole found himself peaceful but somehow highly aware. His senses took note of the cold temperature of the room, the hard and warm body falling asleep beside him, the scent of another male as if after a workout yet also the unmistakable scent of sex. All of these together were foreign but felt strangely familiar with Ramse.

He still didn't know where any of this would leave him and his companion at but he decided again to leave that thought for later.


End file.
